Wrist-worn electronic devices are capable of providing a wide range of information to a wearer. For instance, certain wrist-worn electronic devices provide personal health monitoring to the user, such as but not limited to monitoring a wearer's heart rate, sleep patterns, steps taken, physical activity statistics, and the like. In some instances, wrist-worn electronic devices may provide similar functionality as a smart phone, e.g., Internet and email access, calendar monitoring, text messaging, phone calls, and the like. Accordingly, to provide such functionality, wrist-worn electronic devices house a variety of electronics and sensors.
Because in many instances, the wrist-worn electronic devices discussed herein are intended to provide frequent or constant monitoring of a wearer's activity, the above-described wrist-worn electronic devices tend to be worn constantly or near constantly throughout the day. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a protective cover to at least a portion of the wrist-worn electronic device, e.g., to protect from against potential damage, including environmental damage and damage from impacts, as well as to provide more aesthetically pleasing features than the device itself, without limiting functionality of the wrist-worn electronic device and/or causing discomfort to the wearer.